


Team

by krissywrites_stuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff
Summary: Merlin, Gwen, and Lancelot will always be a team.--------Camelove Day 5: The More the Merrier
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Team

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short and unedited, but I love this trio so much I had to post something for today!

With Gwen and Lancelot by his side, Merlin knew they would find their happy ending eventually. They were a team, always.

They woke up next to each other, golden in the morning light. They laid in fields of flowers, and they saw everything in shades of gold. they shined brighter than anyone, and loved just as much.

The first morning Merlin woke up between his two lovers, the silence said more than any words could. It was peaceful, and Merlin truly smiled for the first time in months. He was finally not alone anymore, he had people he could trust again. Lancelot and Gwen were determined to share the burden of destiny with him, and Merlin felt he didn’t have to fight it anymore. He loved them so; Gwen with her bright laughter, and Lancelot with his caring smiles. He loved them all together, and it wasn’t destiny, but a dream.

Lancelot remembers their first picnic, when Gwen made flower crowns for them all, and they ruled for just a second. Lancelot felt his chest lighten in that moment, and felt he was finally home. Lancelot loved them both so much, Gwen with her kindness and Merlin with his gentle affection. He was never happier than when they were all together.

Gwen thinks of when they stayed up talking for hours into the night, unthinking of their duties tomorrow. The secrets they shared were easy, knowing they were safe to be told. She knew she finally had someone to rely on, someone to share life with, the good and the bad. Gwen loved them both with all her heart; Lancelot with his subtle gestures, and Merlin with his sweet words. She never felt safer than when they were all together.

And they’ve gone through exiles, and arguments, and trials of destiny. They’ve had joy too, easy days spent in meadows. And through it all, they never forgot they were on each other’s team.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you want to, check out my other Camelove additions on my tumblr (@/idkm8te), where I also have a playlist that goes with this fic


End file.
